vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 2 Category issues I tried to create a category page for "ikapoid" since I just added the first song by that producer, but I accidentally named it Ikadpoid. Are you able to rename it or fix it somehow? I haven't created the redirect for it yet. Sorry to trouble you ... BTW the song article guidelines don't say how you create a category page. Is this deliberate, or should I look somewhere else? (Admittedly, I didn't look very hard, since I just created the URL and it prompted me to create it. Unfortunately I mistyped the URL so it created the category with the wrong name and I didn't notice until after I saved it.) Also, the song I added has two versions, the first one having two backing Vocaloid singers. I wasn't sure if the trios category applies to lead singers only or to backing singers also (in which case they are not always credited), so I left that category out. PS happy new year!! ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for adding information about adding categories. One thing that's missing is the steps in specifically creating a category page. For example, if I click on Contribute ▸ Add a Page and enter the title " songs list" as your description suggests, I bet it won't create a category page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry it took me a while but I've expanded one of the sections to make it more step by step. Could you please check that you're happy with the new contents? The rest of the new content seems clear enough to me. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Adding YouTube videos? Hello! My computer is finally starting to work again, so I was about to create a new page. Then I stopped because I wanted to ask this question first. When adding YouTube videos that aren't published by the original producer, is it considered a reprint or is it just not used on this wiki? I have no idea, and it's why I haven't added any YouTube videos yet. I'm wondering the same thing if the video has English subtitles added on. Thanks in advance! Sorry that this is taking up space on your talk page. Kotoritachi (talk) 02:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the links and the explanation! That helps a lot. It was just confusing with the reprints and the illegally uploaded videos that were mentioned here in the unrecommended reprinters section. Kotoritachi (talk) 12:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC) わたしのアール An unnamed contributor added わたしのアール but didn't follow the guidelines. I fixed a couple of things but the page needs remaining to add the romaji title and there could be other issues. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Some page titles have macrons Damesukekun pointed out that macrons in page titles make it harder to search for them. He made a redirect for one page so that it would be accessible under both spellings, but I was wondering if you could fix some others: *陽炎 (Kagerō) → Kagerou *かげろう (Kagerō) → Kagerou *オオカミ少年の最後の嘘 (Ōkami Shōnen no Saigo no Uso) → NB O'o'''kami, Shounen *本当のおめでとう (Hontō no Omedetō) → Hontou, Omedetou *終末メモリーズ (Shūmatsu Memories) → Shuumatsu Sorry for the inconvenience. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:02, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Perfect Seimei Pefect Seimei's translation was a personal translation, not soundslikematsuda's. Thanks though. Feel free to talk about it, it's your decision. 17:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you for the welcome ^^ And it was no trouble owo I'm glad I was able to update Primadonna with some cover art finally instead of having my old icon as the song image |'D And also thanks a lot for creating pages for some of my songs, it means a lot to me that they got to be added in here ;w; -User:Zansatsu 96.226.219.111 This user, who's been requesting lyrics on your forum thread, has also been contributing new pages but isn't using the correct template so the pages are hard to read with bad column widths and lines that don't line up. I asked them last week to follow the guidelines and referred them to you if they had any questions, but they just submitted another song with bad formatting. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) About Using Other People's Translations Anonymous contributors are posting other people's English translations without giving the source these days. They can't tell good and bad translations so not a few mistranslated lyrics are sneaking into this wiki. Could you update the guideline and tell them that they should give the source if they use other people's translations? Damesukekun (talk) 05:07, February 6, 2016 (UTC) What about the following amendments to the wording? "When the' a''' translation is not credited, we cannot assess its accuracy. Thus the uncredited translation's' will are likely to be removed as it will be assumed that the translation is a mistranslated one." ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:00, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:SadisticPumpkin oh, yes, sorry about the Space! I'll make sure to stop doing all that! Vocaloid 02 Kagamine Rin (talk) 18:32, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Jacob's Ladder When I tried to make a page for Jacob's Ladder by Maruouji-P, wikia automatically created a redirect to the other song with the same name. Since I made a disambiguation, do you think we should edit the redirect to go to the disambiguation page? ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:58, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much.Fme1704 (talk) 08:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC)fme1704Fme1704 (talk) 08:31, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 千本桜 (Senbonzakura) An anonymous editor changed some of the lyrics last month. The changes can be seen here. I was considering undoing the revision so it stays true to animeyay's translation, but is it worth it for a relatively minor edit like this? Kotoritachi (talk) 17:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Regarding 0(+1)... I read your message regarding the translation/translator note for the 0(+1). I understand what you meant. The reason I put that there was because the song article guidelines said that translyrics were not viable translations. I didn't want the English lyrics to be removed because of that, so I put that translator note as an explanation. Thank you for fixing up the page and for your explanation. :) Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 20:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) 心残り (Kokoro Nokori) and 水際の碧色 (Mizugiwa no Heki Shoku) 心残り is one word, kokoronokori, so I think the title of this song should be changed slightly to "心残り (Kokoronokori)". Also, I think it tends to mean "regret". One dictionary lists "reluctance" as a sense, but I can't find any examples of this usage. See: Kotobank Weblio ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:18, February 25, 2016 (UTC) 水際の碧色 (Mizugiwa no Heki Shoku) also needs fixing. Hekishoku is one word. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:02, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :I corrected the mistakes. Damesukekun (talk) 11:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Niconicopedia broken links There seem to be broken links to Nico Nico Pedia. I guess it must have changed the URL from dic.niconico.jp to dic.nicovideo.jp at some stage. I couldn't search for "dic.niconico" so I tried searching for just "Pedia" and of the first few that came up, most were broken. Rather than spend hours of boring work finding and correcting them, would it be possible to use a bot to fix this? It seems to be a well-defined change, from http://dic.niconico.jp to http://dic.nicovideo.jp. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:07, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:About transliterating I understand that online transliterators make mistakes. I can't read kanji, so I'm not sure how to double check the romaji (aside from listening to the song itself). Granted, I never looked for a website/video that might have the romaji. I just assumed there wouldn't be considering how little views the official videos have gotten. Do you know of a website or person that might help me on this? (P.S. Thank you for fixing up the romaji and adding English lyrics to The Witch and the Princess. I didn't even know that there was an official translation.) Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 20:34, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your help. ^_^ Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 16:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) モノクロメモリーズ Hey ! Go ahead, I haven't started it yet ! I'm sorry I didn't check before taking it... Also, sorry for not being here a lot, but I don't really have access anymore to Internet on weekdays, and I work a lot on weekends. I hope I will come back more actiely in 2 or 3 months =) Rachinaf (talk) 08:35, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Choco (disambiguation) The title of this page is sort of non-indicative because of most of the song titles. Therefore, would it make more sense to rename it as Choco'late' (disambiguation) or create a redirect to it with this name? I'm guessing that it was named this because of Choko Ageru! and CHOCOLOVE, yet every other song title has "chocolate" in it somewhere. Choko Ageru! could probably be removed if it was renamed, but I'm a little confused with this. Thank you for helping me with the other questions I had, too. It means a lot to me. ^_^ Kotoritachi (talk) 00:21, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Kusari no Shoujo Hi. I just want to let you know that Wikia Contributor 96.226.219.111 has erased EVERYTHING from the song 鎖の少女 (Kusari no Shoujo). Is that really necessary? Should I report him/her? Coxal15 Hi, I restored the page. My guess is that the deletion may have been an accident. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:39, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Machine Translating Thank you for the warning. I'll try to do better next time. Like you said before, everyone makes mistakes. Coxal15 (talk) 11:54, March 24, 2016 (UTC) 言ノ華? Hey ! Sorry I didn't respond sooner ! I'm sorry I can't really help you now, but if you want me to, I can ask one of my Japanese teachers ^^ Rachinaf (talk) 20:14, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just have a quick question. On this wiki do the songs that are on here have to be originaly on nicovideo, or can there also be original songs that were only uploaded to youtube? (also I'm still new to this so sorry if I did this whole talk page message thing wrong)OliveTree4227 (talk) 23:40, March 26, 2016 (UTC) The Request thread Hey ! Please feel free to add any rule you can is useful adding ! We do have too many requests unfortunately... I think another solution would be to have the people giving us a link to the lyrics, but I don't know if people can actually find it by themsleves. Unfortunately I won't be able to come regularly until the end of May. But I will have some time (and some Internet) for the next two weeks so don't be afraid to ask me anything. Also I will try to add a few requests in the next few days so please don't hesitate to put your name on the forum thread so I know what song you are working on. ElectricRaichu's idea is great too ! Have a nice day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 18:53, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I think a page would be easier to manage, and maybe add a discussion to it so people could still just give us the names / links of the songs they want. But I think it would be better if we could be the only ones able to edit the page, at the beginning at least. Also I made some pages but I can't access Niconico for some reason so I won't be able to post them right now... Rachinaf (talk) 11:17, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Let me know if you need any help ! And thanks for your help about Niconico ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 12:10, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hai msc redirect I tried to make a redirect for producer Hai msc to the category page. I think I got it right after a few attempts, but could you please check I've done it right when you have the time? Thanks. ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Approved Chinese translations All songs featured in Project Diva F 2nd and Project Diva X have approved Chinese lyrics, though I'm checking to make sure if you want them or not. If you'd rather not have them on the page, I won't add them. Ohjesusohboy (talk) 21:44, April 9, 2016 (UTC) アンバランスコミュニケーション (Umbalance Communication) There are three different translations of アンバランスコミュニケーション on its page. There is U'm'''balance Communication in the title and redirect, U'n'balance Communication in the infobox, and Unbalance'd''' Communication in the lyrics (and I think the picture). Which of these is more accurate? Kotoritachi (talk) 22:34, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Both Jisho.org and kotobank list "unbalanced" (na-adjective) and "imbalance" (noun) as meanings. It lists the etymology as the English word "unbalance", even though it does not appear to mean "unbalance" (verb). In the translation, "unbalanced communication" seems fair enough since that's what I think it means, so the info box can be changed to match. AFAIK there is no such word as "Umbalance" so (unless I'm mistaken) the title needs to be fixed. The guidelines say to use the word in the original language which in this case would be "unbalance". Since it really means "unbalanced" though, that's probably what is most helpful to someone reading it. ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:13, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Minor annoyance Hey I'm getting lots of emails from songs I've edited before and forgot to (or sometimes deliberately didn't) click the follow box. I don't mind notifications of real edits because sometimes it's a correction that I'd like to know about. But lately someone's updating the viewcounts to the n''th digit, like from 12,000 to 12,345. If someone is industrious enough to update the stats for 10,000 songs on this wiki, that's fine, but can we try to limit it to significant increases? Maybe can we say that counts should be correct to the first two digits and the rest 0? E.g., a count of 123,456 should be recorded as 120,000+. That way it still adequately reflects the song's popularity, and there should be no need to update it until it reaches 130,000. Just a suggestion. ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:46, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Postposition の Hello. Recently I've checked some of your song title translations and corrected them. Unlike the English ''of, the particle の works as a postposition. For example, 君の歌 means song of you. The modifier and modifee order is the opposite to that of English. Damesukekun (talk) 02:38, April 25, 2016 (UTC) *I'm sorry, I talked to the wrong person. I'll tell this to Coxal. Damesukekun (talk) 14:49, April 25, 2016 (UTC) このピアノでお前を8759632145回ぶん殴る Hi Amandelen ! I checked the song, and I didn't understand Iroha either... And I noticed there are an English interpretation of the lyrics on the NN video, so I wonder if the kanji are not used for their meaning but rather for how they sound... (That would explain why the lyrics makes little sense to me) I will try to do the romaji anyway ^^ Also, I wanted to let you know that I won't be there very often from today until wednesday night. Sorry if I can't finish the romaji by today... Rachinaf (talk) 07:59, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I think ElectricRaichu is right, there might be some chinese in the lyrics (or maybe it's because Iroha can't sing in English ?). Do you think it's worth doing ? I can try, but it might just be weird. Also while I'm writing... Is it better to write "@wiki" or "Hatsune Miku Wiki" in the External Links section ? Rachinaf (talk) 10:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Are there any users here or on Vocaloid Wiki who know Chinese? I've seen Chinese songs on some pages. (Oh yes using @wiki is like naming links to Vocaloid Wiki and other wikia as just "Wikia".) ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:56, May 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm back ! =) I get it now for the @wiki thing, it does make sense ! I think it's better to wait as you said for an interpretation / transcription of the lyrics... And I don' tthink it would be a problem to keep it in the request list since we never had it full yet. Rachinaf (talk) 19:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Regression I just wanted to tell you I translated Regression, and you can remove it from your untranslated Korean songs list. By the way, I accidentally removed the list from my followed pages, and since you've blocked it from editing, I don't know how to follow it again... I'd like to follow it again, do you know what I'm supposed to do? Thanks! Streetneko (talk) 13:33, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Sandboxes Hello, just a quick question. Are sandboxes (such as yours and Rachinaf's) for administrators only, or can anyone make them as long as they know how to? Thanks in advance! Also, I wanted to apologize for only making minor edits recently. School's been getting rough and all of my bookmarks for pages are crashing my computer. Kotoritachi (talk) 21:32, May 12, 2016 (UTC)